Relaxing
by Harmonious Melody
Summary: Noah has a rough day at work.  What can make him feel better?  Lemony, Puckleberry Smut
1. Chapter 1

Relaxing

I do not own Glee. Sadly.

It had been one of those days, weeks actually, when Noah thought about it. Not only was he getting shit from the studio managers and execs, the latest pop singer that was supposed to be in recording this week turned out to be a complete bitch with no talent who refused to work for more than ten minutes without a break filled with ridiculous requests. _I mean, it's not like water imported from the frozen caps of the French Alps or wherever the hell she wanted it from is really gonna make that screeching sound like music_, he thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

_Speaking of music_…he thought. He could hear singing coming from his and Rachel's bedroom. They had been married for two years now and life could not be better for them. After reconnecting once Noah transferred to NYU from Lima Community College a year after graduation and finding Rachel blowing Julliard away, they started dating immediately and exactly one month after graduation, they got married.

Rachel was as successful on Broadway as she was at Julliard, starring in shows as soon as she graduated and already having one Tony award for her performance in the revival of _Rent_ and another nomination surely on the way for the adaptation of the Disney movie _Tangled_, a seemingly odd choice for her after _Rent_, but a role that she fit beautifully.

Noah also was doing very well, except for this week of course. He was the most successful producer that the previously failing, but now second most popular music label (thanks to him) in the country had seen. He discovered and signed both of the last two years' Grammy winning Best New Artists and signed ten Billboard Top 20 artists.

Life for the two could not be any better, even if you couldn't tell by the mood that he was in at the moment. While he normally loved Rachel's singing, he was just not in the mood for anything that was not quiet or alcohol.

"Noah? Babe, is that you?" Rachel called.

"Yeah." _Who the fuck else would it be?_ He thought to himself, knowing it would only piss Rachel off to hear that last part.

"Can you come to the bathroom, please?"

Noah shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. Yeah, he wore a suit and tie because it was professional and shit. Not because Rachel once had him tie her up with all his ties and so he thought they were lucky.

He walked into the bathroom to find his wife leaning against the countertop with only one of his dress shirts and lace panties on and the Jacuzzi bath that they had custom-made for them running.

"What…Baby?" Noah said, confused.

"I got your texts. I figured you needed me home when you got here and so I told Roger I needed the day off and Sarah could do the show tonight. Sounds like you had a bad day" Rachel explained.

Noah had been texting her all day, not really talking, but sending her everything that he wanted to say to the douchebags that he had been in meetings with for the better part of the day and the bitch that couldn't sing, but couldn't actually say to their faces. It was something that they both did. In order to keep each other out of trouble, instead of saying something mean to someone who deserved it, they would vent it to each other. It frequently saved Noah from getting in trouble at work and losing contracts with people that he didn't sign and never would have signed in the first place. Rachel didn't use it as much, but when she did it meant she was pissed beyond belief and Noah could expect some rough, hot, angry sex when he got home.

"Yeah, it fucking sucked." Noah said, crossing over to Rachel and pulling her into his arms, just holding her, trying to forget about the day and focus on her.

"I could tell. I can't imagine what you actually were able to say during your meeting considering it seemed you had an inappropriate response to everything that they said." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I just don't…"

"Shh." She said, snaking her hands up to his neck. "Let me help you then."

She stood up on her tiptoes pressing a warm, soft kiss to his mouth. He was surprised when he felt her tongue slip and tease at the seam of his lips. He didn't really understand what was going on. She looked sexy as fuck but normally this would be one of those angry sex times. Instead this was slow and soft and completely unexpected.

What was even more unexpected was when she swatted his hand away when he went to cup her ass after she started undoing his tie. She broke away from the kiss to look at him as she dropped the tie to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt. He kept moving to draw her closer, but she wouldn't let him. Once he was shirtless, she made quick work of his pants. She moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers when he again tried to unbutton her own shirt and she pushed his hands away.

"Baby, what…why can't I see you too?" Noah asked, getting frustrated at not being able to touch his own wife.

"Because this isn't about me. I'm helping you." Rachel replied, smiling.

Before he could say anything else, his boxers were gone and she was on her knees with his already hard dick in her mouth. He could only groan as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and then slip down thanks to her lack of a gag reflex. Her mouth was so wet and warm, perfection only second to her tight channel. Thinking about being inside her tightness made him even harder.

Rachel began to suck on the tip for a few seconds and tease him with her tongue every time that she pulled back, drawing out an "Oh, fuck" from him. He looked down and saw her staring at him with those big brown eyes that were nearly black with lust. Seeing and knowing how turned on pleasing him got her, he felt himself get close to the edge.

"Rach, I'm close…" he told her.

"Mmm Hmm" she said in agreement and the vibrations it made around his cock sent him over the edge, spilling into her mouth. She swallowed everything that he gave her, not missing one drop.

She stood up as he leaned against the counter, barely holding himself up. She leaned lightly against his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck and making a trail up to his lips.

"Babe," She said, smiling at him. "You just need to relax."

She led him over to the steaming hot, bubbling bath, backing away and grabbing a towel as he got in. She set it down on the ledge and made to walk out of the bathroom when he grabbed her wrist.

"Why aren't you joining me?" Noah questioned.

"Noah, I told you. You needed to relax. You had a terrible day and all I want to do is make it better. Now you get to relax in here, let your day fade away and I'm going to make dinner." She said.

"Fuck that"

To be continued? Yes? No? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Noah pulled Rachel into him by the wrist he was still holding and captured her mouth with his, his strength back as soon as he felt her soft body against his, but something still wasn't quite right.

"You need to be naked. Now." He practically growled at her.

"Babe," she began protesting half heartedly as he quickly began unbuttoning the dress shirt that was now just in the way. "I'm supposed to be making you feel better."

"You know what will make me feel better?" he said as he kissed up Rachel's neck to suck on her earlobe. "Feeling you coming on my cock."

Rachel gasped, though from his words or from surprise as he ripped open the shirt and let it fall to the floor he wasn't sure. The feeling of her soft flesh on his overheated chest made Rachel moan and bury her face in his shoulder while biting down softly and lapping at the mark to sooth it. Noah groaned and turned her around so that her back was against his chest, leaving her head at the perfect level to lean back in the crook of his neck.

Rachel looked forward at the reflection of the two of them in the bathroom mirror. Rachel immediately realized what Noah wanted. He loved being able to watch the two of them and since she refused to be film them having sex, 'It would be our bad luck that someone would find the recording, Noah,' she had told him many times, they had several full length mirrors placed strategically around the apartment.

Noah could see the flush of Rachel's chest and how hard her nipples already were and knew that she would need no more convincing to get what he wanted. "Look at you, Babe. You look so fucking hot. _We_ look hot together." He moved one hand to capture her nipple, earning him a deep groan as he rolled it between his fingers, while the other moved into her lace panties.

"Holy shit, Rach. You are absolutely soaked." He groaned out when he reached her center. Rachel whimpered, closing her eyes and wriggling her hips against him. She was unraveling at what would be an embarrassing rate had she not been grinding against his already rock hard cock.

Sliding two fingers easily into her pussy, Noah went back to nibbling on her earlobe and whispering into her ear.

"How come you are so wet, baby? Was it sucking my cock? Or maybe you've been wet all day. Was that it? Were you hoping that maybe I'd mess up your plan and make you forget your own name again? You know how good I am at that."

"Fuck, Noah. Right there." Rachel groaned out as his thumb came to circle around her clit. That was one of the things that Noah loved about Rachel. She may hate when he swore and only used the most proper language any other time, but when it came to sex, Rachel loved hearing him talk dirty.

She whimpered as he pulled his hand out of her underwear and came to stand in front of her. His eyes were almost black with desire and Rachel stared into them, mesmerized.

"Stay right here, Rach. And keep your eyes open." Noah knelt down and pulled her panties down, watching how her juices already began to drip down her thighs. He nudged her legs apart and licked the sweetness off her thighs, drawing another gasp as his mouth rose higher towards her center.

"Noah, _please_…" Rachel moaned as he passed over where she needed him the most to reach the rest of her juices on her other leg.

"Please what, babe?"

"Please, just…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

"You gotta tell me. I'm not sure what you want." Noah said, smirking, his finger lightly skimming around her entrance, making her shudder and glare down at him.

"I need you to lick, suck, finger my pussy. Whatever you want. Just please do something!" She nearly screamed as his mouth immediately attached itself to her.

It felt like his tongue was everywhere! He would go from circling her clit, to tonguing her pussy and back, never staying in one place for very long. She felt like her knees were going to give out. Noah, however couldn't get enough. He could feel her legs trembling and wrapped one arm around Rachel, supporting her as she ground down onto his face.

"Noah!" she yelled as he began sucking on her clit. He glanced up and saw her with her head thrown back, eyes closed, and while she looked stunning, he wanted her to see what he could do to her, not just feel. He pulled away, and a choking sound came out of her mouth as her head snapped upright and she gave him an indignant look.

"Why did you stop?" she panted.

"Because you didn't follow the rules." He told her. He still couldn't resist reaching up and stroking her with his finger, keeping her on the edge they both knew she was close to, but not giving her enough to let her come.

"Okay. I won't do it again. Just…oh god…please keep going." She said, rocking her hips into his hand. The look of her so out of control was almost enough to convince Noah to comply, but the painful hard-on that he had kept him from giving in.

"Nope," he said, popping the end of the word. "My rules, I decide."

He pulled away from her only to make her step into the Jacuzzi. She reached out for him, but instead he gently pushed her down onto her knees, but then moved behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him coyly, clearly knowing what was about to happen.

Without warning, Noah plunged into her, causing them both to gasp, neither one moving for a moment.

"Noah!"

"So fucking tight, Rachel."

No matter how many times they did this, which was a lot, neither Noah nor Rachel could ever get used to the feeling of them joining together. Each time felt like the first time, but without the pain. However, the urge to move became too much for Noah to resist and he pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in, making Rachel arch her back and moan deeply.

After having been so close to the edge before Noah stopped, it was only a few thrusts before Rachel, without warning, starting spasming around him, crying out. Noah kept on thrusting into her, slowing down only a little bit to let her calm down some, but not even close to being done himself. As he felt her begin relaxing into him he stopped and began moving them forward to the edge of the tub, still staying inside of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked confused.

"We are not done yet," was all Noah said before tilting Rachel's hips forward and she felt a pulsing against her clit.

"OH! Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Noah had just pushed her right in front of one of the Jacuzzi jets and was holding her there. She was quickly getting turned on again and bent over to lean against the tub, needing the extra support as her legs could not hold her whole self anymore.

Seeing Rachel on her hands and knees, writhing against the feeling from the jets spurred Noah on and he began pounding into her from behind, her pelvis moving even more into the jet as her back arched in and her head flew back as a throaty moan ripped out of her.

"Oh God…Noah…Don't stop…please…keep going!" She panted out.

"Are you close, Baby?" Noah ground out through clenched teeth, trying to hold himself off from coming before she did.

"Yes. Oh yes. Right there. Right…FUCK!" Rachel yelled as he changed the angle of his thrusts to push directly against her g-spot, all of the stimulation becoming too much and she fell apart around him.

"Shit. Rachel…" Noah gasped as he let himself release into her. They both were trembling from the force of their orgasms as he pulled her back against him, sitting and leaning back against the edge of the bathtub. They both relaxed as their muscles lost all of their strength and held onto each other, Noah, still inside of her.

"Rach," Noah panted out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Rachel looked back at him and smiled. "Anytime, love."

"Good," Noah smirked. "Because bathroom sex is totally happening more often".

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I lost my inspiration and just didn't want to continue if I wasn't feeling it. Plus, I'm starting a new story "Not Your Rachel" and wanted to wrap this one up. Please review!


End file.
